


Stairway To Heaven

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bohort et Gauvain sont des sorciers, Je m'éclate avec cet univers, Léodagan is a dumbass, Léodagan veut être un bon daron mais s'y prend comme un pied, M/M, but what's new, ça a été beaucoup plus long que prévu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: De l’avis de Léodagan, les sorciers sont des salopes de première avec qui on ne devrait avoir un contact rapproché qu’au moment de les buter. Le fait qu'Arthur en ai invité deux à squatter chez lui ne le met déjà pas en joie, alors si en plus il doit gérer le fait que son fils veuille en bécoter un, ça va mal se mettre.
Relationships: Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Léodagan & Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Wayward Sons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Stairway To Heaven

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

Led Zeppelin, _Stairway To Heaven_

* * *

De l’avis de Léodagan, les sorciers sont des salopes de première avec qui on ne devrait avoir un contact rapproché qu’au moment de les buter. Son vieux père avait l’habitude de dire qu’une bonne sorcière est une sorcière morte ‒ un homme plein de bon sens, comme toujours. Les sorciers sont des humains, ce qui fait d’eux les pires des monstres. Si une goule se nourrit de chair humaine, c’est comme ça, c’est sa nature. Un sorcier, lui, choisit _consciemment_ de foutre le bordel.

Alors voir deux de ces saloperies tranquillement assises à la table de sa cuisine alors qu’il rentre tout juste d’une chasse particulièrement chiante, ça le fout _un peu_ en pétard, vous comprenez.

« Donnez-moi _une_ raison de pas descendre les deux connards ici présents. » grogne-t-il, le canon de son fusil pointé droit sur la tête de Pendragon. « Une seule. Et elle a intérêt à être bonne, parce qu’après eux, je m’occuperai de votre cas et ce sera pas joli, je vous préviens. »

Arthur et Manilius ont l’air plus fatigués qu’intimidés, ce qui ne fait rien pour arranger son humeur. Yvain est sur son téléphone ‒ ça alors, quelle surprise. Séli le dévisage d’un air blasé par-dessus sa tasse de thé, avec ce haussement de sourcils caractéristique qui signifie qu’elle se demande comment elle a pu un jour l’épouser. C’est Guenièvre qui finit par rompre le silence d’une voix hésitante : « Papa, ce serait mieux si tu posais ton fusil. »

« Je vais poser rien du tout. » répond-il. « Explications. Maintenant. Ou bien je refais la tapisserie avec vos entrailles. »

Les deux sorciers, au moins, ont l’air de prendre sa menace avec tout le sérieux qui se doit. Bon, le plus jeune semble plus confus que terrifié, mais ça va venir. L’autre, lui, arbore l’air figé des biches prises dans les phares d’une voiture. Ça fait naitre comme une pointe de satisfaction dans le creux de son ventre.

« Pose ce fusil, Léo. » lui lance Séli. « On a du nouveau sur Mevanwi. »

_Bordel de merde._

* * *

Léodagan a la gâchette qui le démange. Mais bon, ils ont une démone dangereuse sur les bras et en l’honneur du semblant de respect qu’il a pour Arthur et Manilius, il est prêt à collaborer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’il va le faire de bon cœur et avec le sourire.

Il s’avère que seul l’un des deux connards est réellement un sorcier : le plus jeune ‒ Gauvain, comme il l’a appris après un petit tour de présentation ‒ n’est encore qu’un étudiant. Arthur lui explique ça comme si ça devait le mettre à l’aise, ce qui est une grosse connerie. Comme si une saloperie en puissance valait mieux qu’une saloperie tout court.

C’est un gamin, à peine l’âge d’Yvain, l’air un peu paumé dans un t-shirt trop grand. Il sourit beaucoup alors Léodagan s’arrange pour lui jeter de temps en temps un regard bien noir, histoire de lui rappeler que si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, sa présence dans la maison se serait achevée sur une visite en profondeur de la fosse à cadavres.

L’autre sorcier ‒ « Bohort », s’était-il présenté, la main tendue, avant que l’expression de Léodagan ne le fasse illico rétracter son geste ‒ a l’air de comprendre nettement mieux la situation. Ses yeux noirs brillent d’une lueur nerveuse et ses doigts chargés de bagues à motifs ésotériques sont crispés sur les bords de la table.

« Alors, je vais brièvement récapituler pour ceux qui n’étaient pas là. » soupire Arthur. « Mevanwi est beaucoup plus puissante que ce qu’on avait imaginé. C’est la servante personnelle de Lucifer, venue préparer son arrivée sur terre en vue de l’Apocalypse. »

« Une connasse, quoi. » ajoute Manilius.

« Voilà, une connasse. Apparemment, elle a contacté pas mal de sorciers et sorcières pour l’aider dans ses plans, ce qui explique la présence de Bohort et Gauvain ici. Bohort, tu peux expliquer ? »

« Oui, hum… » bredouille le sorcier. « Elle nous a donné des instructions. Invoquer des démons majeurs partout dans le pays en vue de la bataille à venir. Des créatures abominables. »

« Quelle bataille à venir ? » demande Léodagan.

Ça le saoule de poser des questions, mais réflexion faite, ça l’énerverait encore plus de ne rien biter à la situation.

« L’Apocalypse, débile. » lui répond Séli. « Des batailles, y en a pas cinquante. »

« Le fait est qu’ils ont refusé l’offre de Mevanwi. » reprend Arthur. « Et qu’avec l’aide de Mani et moi, ils ont saboté les efforts des autres sorciers qui l’avaient acceptée, eux. Ce qui est bien pour nous mais a fait d’eux des _persona non grata_ dans leur milieu. Donc avec Séli, on s’est dit qu’on leur devait bien l’hospitalité. »

Léodagan est à _ça_ de planter son couteau de chasse dans la table. Il savait que le fils Pendragon ne pouvait amener que des emmerdes. Il a un grain, comme son vieux. Pas tout à fait le même, mais aussi dangereux l’un que l’autre.

« Non. » éructe-t-il, le regard noir. « Hors de question que les sorciers restent sous mon toit. Ça n’arrivera pas. »

* * *

Les sorciers restent. Léodagan envisage d’aller dormir dans sa voiture en signe de protestation, mais quelque chose lui dit que ça l’emmerderait plus lui qu’eux.

Séli les a mis dans la dernière chambre d’amis qui leur restait, celle au fond du couloir qui sert normalement de salle de répétition à Yvain. Lits de camp et draps de réserve ont été ressortis, au grand dam de Léodagan qui considère que le seul tissu qu’on devrait leur laisser, c’est un linceul.

Si encore il savait combien de temps il devrait supporter leur présence, ce serait une chose. Mais non, leur séjour est fixé à une durée indéterminée. Tant que Mevanwi les cherchera, ils resteront planqués ici, parce que Arthur et son syndrome du héros à la con refuse de les laisser se débrouiller et que Séli considère qu’ils peuvent être utiles. Quelle merde !

Ça promet des jours intéressants à venir, songe-t-il avec amertume.

* * *

Yvain s’entend bien avec le petit sorcier. Un peu trop bien, même.

Ils ont commencé avec une de ces séries japonaises à la con que tous les jeunes semblent regarder, ces temps-ci. Les deux gamins sont assis par terre, appuyés contre le canapé, un paquet de chips défoncé entre eux et leurs têtes d’ados mal peignés penchées l’une vers l’autre. De sa place à la table de la salle à manger ‒ devenue “table de planification de butage de démons“ par la force des choses ‒ Léodagan peut les voir rire et rougir en synchro. Il leur jette des regards en biais, histoire de ne pas trop faire remarquer à Arthur qu’il n’a rien écouté de son petit rapport. Yvain essuie quelque chose au coin de la bouche de Gauvain. Bordel. Quel con.

C’était prévisible, d’un côté : le milieu des chasseurs n’offre pas une grande diversité de tranche d’âge et même si Séli a insisté pour que le gamin ait une vie aussi normale que possible ‒ l’école, les cours de guitare, les jobs étudiants merdiques ‒ le fait est qu’ils n’ont jamais été une famille normale et ne le seront sans doute jamais. Leur plancher est gravé de signes ésotériques et leur jardin détient le titre de plus grand compost monstrueux de la région. Difficile d’inviter les petits camarades de classe sans devoir expliquer à leurs parents pourquoi Séli aiguise des couteaux devant la télé.

Alors c’est normal qu’au premier gosse de son âge qui ne s’offusque pas de se faire asperger d’eau bénite dès qu’il passe la porte, Yvain se sente l’envie d’un rapprochement.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c’est une bonne idée. Arthur et Manilius ont l’air de croire qu’on peut faire confiance à Bohort et à son protégé, mais ce n’est pas son cas. Léodagan est prêt à tolérer la présence des deux saloperies dans la mesure où ils peuvent les aider à vaincre la pute démoniaque, mais pas besoin de pousser l’entraide jusqu’à la fraternisation.

« Yvain ! » appelle-t-il. « Va un peu vérifier que les pièges à démons dans la cave sont toujours intacts ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais j’ai déjà été ce matin ! »

« Discute pas, sinon c’est toute la maison que je te fais inspecter. Allez, du balai ! »

Yvain s’en va en prenant bien soin de claquer ses pieds au sol pour signifier son mécontentement. Gauvain fait mine de le suivre, avant qu’un regard meurtrier de Léodagan ne le cloue sur place. Il prend l’excellente décision de se replier vers la cuisine, où hors de sa vue.

Autour de la table, tout est silencieux. Arthur s’est arrêté dans ses explications pour le fixer d’un œil dur, tandis que le reste se partage entre la confusion et la désapprobation visible.

« Quoi ? » grogne-t-il à l’intention de la tablée.

« T’es sérieux ? » fait Manilius.

« Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. » ajoute Bohort.

Léodagan plisse les yeux et grince : « Ça, c’est encore à moi d’en décider. »

* * *

« Si mon père avait su qu’un jour je laisserais un sorcier faire de la magie dans son salon, je crois qu’il aurait forcé ma mère à m’avorter. » déclare Léodagan tout haut, histoire que tout le monde entende bien.

« Papa, arrête. » lui siffle Guenièvre. « Tu vas déconcentrer Bohort. »

Le sorcier est debout face à la table, un pendule vacillant entre ses doigts. Il tente de localiser Mevanwi depuis un bon quart d’heure, sans le moindre succès. Léodagan ne peut pas dire qu’il est impressionné.

Le rituel en soi est chiant à mourir : une carte du pays, quelques bougies et des herbes aromatiques pilées dans un pot avec le dos d’une fourchette, ça manque un peu d’originalité, par rapport à ce qu’il a l’habitude de voir. Il se serait plutôt attendu à du placenta de bébé mort-né ou à des tumeurs de chèvre cancéreuse. Ça aurait été dégueulasse mais au moins ça aurait donné un peu d’animation.

Pour contrer l’ennui mortel qu’il sent monter, il se rabat sur la silhouette de Bohort, tendue au-dessus de la table comme une corde prête à se rompre. Ses yeux restent sombres même dans la lumière jaunâtre des abat-jours du salon. On dirait deux puits profonds, anciens, mystiques. Ses cils fins, presque invisibles, accentuent encore plus l’effet.

« Arrête de le fixer comme ça, papa. » fait Guenièvre. « C’est pas poli. »

« Je suis jamais poli, question de principe. » rétorque-t-il.

Si le sorcier veut des gentillesses, il a qu’à montrer plus d’efficacité.

* * *

« Gauvain et moi, on sort ensemble. » déclare Yvain à la table du petit-déjeuner, avant même de se verser ses céréales dans son bol.

Si Léodagan avait eu le temps de porter sa tasse de café à sa bouche, il aurait tout recraché sur le coup. Ça aurait bien exprimé son émotion du moment, sauf qu’au lieu de ça il en est réduit à s’étrangler dans sa propre salive tandis que Séli lève à peine les yeux de son journal.

« C’est un peu tôt le matin pour ce genre d’annoncement, non ? » dit-elle en redressant ses lunettes de lecture.

« Félicitations ! » s’écrie Guenièvre tandis Manilius lève sa tasse encore vide pour ne pas exposer toute la cuisine à la vue de sa tartine en pleine mastication.

« _De quoi ?!_ » bafouille Léodagan.

Yvain croise les bras et le fixe droit dans les yeux. « Gauvain. C’est mon copain maintenant. Ça te pose un problème ? »

Il y a mille mots qui se pressent sur sa langue, des _putain je l’avais vu venir_ , des _si c’est un ensorcèlement j’égorge le gosse avec ses propres dents_ et des _ça me fout un coup de vieux ces conneries_. Il veut dire à Yvain à quel point toute cette situation lui fout les boules, surtout depuis la mort-mais-en-fait-non de Mani et avec cette connasse de Mevanwi dans les parages. Il veut dire que l’amour ça fait mal, surtout les amours de jeunesse qui supportent mal l’âge ‒ suffit de voir lui et Séli. La vie dans laquelle ses enfants sont nés est dure et triste et il aurait voulu autre chose qu’une créature de la nuit pour épauler son fils dans cette pétasse d’existence.

Mais parce qu’il est Léodagan et que les mots, ça a jamais été son fort, ce qui sort, c’est : « Bien sûr que ça me pose un putain _de problème_. »

Sans un mot, Yvain tourne les talons et sort de la pièce en trombe, butant au passage dans l’épaule d’un Arthur à l’évidence tout juste sorti du lit.

« Qui s’passe ? » grommelle le chasseur, les yeux déjà rivés sur la machine à café. « C’quoi le bruit ? »

« Léodagan a fait le con. » grince Séli. « Mais il va aller réparer ses erreurs. _Tout de suite_. »

* * *

Il trouve son gamin dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit. C’est une vision plutôt familière, en soi : l’adolescence d’Yvain peut plus ou moins être résumée à des séances de tirage de gueule sur son plumard, préférablement avec du Green Day mis à fond histoire d’informer toute la maisonnée de son mécontentement. Sauf que là, les enceintes sont restées éteintes et la main de Bohort tapote doucement le dos du petit, tandis que Gauvain est pressé contre lui. Yvain a les yeux un peu rouges.

Ouais, il a magistralement merdé.

« Hum. Vous pourriez m’accorder cinq minutes avec mon fils ? »

Léodagan n’a jamais mis de sa vie autant de politesse dans une seule phrase, encore moins envers des sorciers. Quelque part, ça semble marcher, puisque Bohort fait signe à Gauvain de se lever. En sortant de la pièce, ses yeux noirs croisent ceux de Léodagan. Il y a quelque chose de dur dedans. De l’obsidienne, froide et opaque.

« Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire. » lui souffle-t-il.

Le sorcier ferme la porte derrière lui. D’un pas qu’il espère nonchalant mais en fait totalement nerveux, Léodagan s’approche du lit.

« Je suppose que Bohort a mieux pris la nouvelle ? »

Silence. Yvain ramène ses genoux contre son torse. Il a l’air minuscule comme ça, ce qui est quand même ironique quand le gosse le dépasse de dix bons centimètres au moins.

« Yvain, j’essaie de faire ça de manière un peu pédagogique, c’est déjà pas facile pour moi. Si en plus tu fais la carpe, on va pas aller bien loin. »

« Bohort savait depuis longtemps. » grommelle Yvain. « Il a compris tout seul, lui. Et c’est pas un connard comme toi. »

« Yvain, tu peux pas me demander d’accepter aussi facilement‒ »

« T’avais l’air de tolérer Arthur, alors j’me suis dit… » le coupe son fils. « Mais nan, t’es qu’un con d’homophobe, en fait.

« _Homop_ _h_ ‒ Quoi ?! Mais j’en ai rien à carrer, que ce soit un mec ! »

« Alors quoi !? Depuis le début tu fais tout pour nous séparer ? Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué toutes les fois où tu m’as envoyé faire des conneries juste parce que tu voulais pas qu’on soit ensemble ?! »

« C’est un _sorcier_ , Yvain. J’ai pas envie que… qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Même s’il se tient à carreau pour le moment, ça reste un monstre. »

« _Non_. Tu le dis toi-même. Les sorciers c’est les pires parce qu’ils _choisissent_ de faire le mal. Sauf que Gauvain n’est pas comme ça. Il est toujours volontaire pour faire la vaisselle. Il a combattu des démons avec Bohort, Arthur et Mani. Il nous aide alors que c’est dangereux pour lui. Il est gentil et fort et courageux et je _l’aime_ ! »

La tirade laisse Yvain à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants. La pièce est chargée d’une atmosphère électrique, le genre qui donne aux mots à venir une importance incommensurable.

Léodagan soupire : « Je devrais t’en foutre une pour retourner mes propres phrases contre moi. »

« Si tu le fais, j’le dis à maman et tu dormiras dans ta caisse cette nuit. »

« Sale petit con. »

« Dixit le _vieux_ con. »

Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il regrette l’époque où tout ce que ce gamin savait faire c’était téter et dormir. Ou en fait non. Il faisait tout autant chier, à brailler comme un goret qu’on égorge à des heures pas possibles de la nuit.

Les enfants, ça vous emmerde toute la vie.

« D’accord. » dit-il. « Tu sais ce qu’on va faire ? On va passer un marché, toi et moi. Je vous fous la paix, à toi et à ton copain, et en échange, tu me jure qu’au moindre signe que le Gauvain fait un truc bizarre, tu le dis. À moi, à ta mère, à Arthur ou Mani, à qui tu veux mais tu le _dis_ , d’accord ? »

« Ça n’arrivera pas. » proteste son fils.

« Alors tant mieux pour toi, t’as rien à faire, tu pourras continuer à rien foutre comme t’adores le faire. On dit ça ? »

Yvain acquiesce : « Ouais. On dit ça. »

Léodagan laisse échapper un sourire soulagé. Bordel, il préfère mille fois aller chasser le rugaru plutôt que de refaire cette conversation. Il laisse son regard errer sur le bordel constant de la chambre : les posters à moitié déchirés récupérés de sa propre chambre d’ado, le tas de vêtements sales qui recouvre tout le plancher, la guitare qui traine dans un coin… Son propre père n’aurait jamais toléré qu’il cultive un bazar pareil. Mais bon, son père ne tolérait pas grand-chose.

« Bohort non plus. » déclare soudainement Yvain.

« Quoi ? »

« Bohort non plus c’est pas une mauvaise personne. »

Léodagan étouffe un rire nerveux : « Tu dis ça comme si je devais en avoir quelque chose à foutre. »

« Alors soit sympa avec lui. » fait son gamin, les yeux étrangement intenses.

« Je vais essayer. » il marmonne.

* * *

Même s’il est un peu plus à l’aise avec l’idée, voir son gosse enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge de l’autre petit con n’est pas le genre de spectacle qu’il apprécie alors qu’il essaie juste de regarder la télé. Comme il n’est pas encore assez un connard que pour détruire le fragile équilibre qu’est devenu sa relation avec Yvain, il décide de bouger avant que ses réflexes ne prennent le dessus. Parce que si la main de Gauvain fait encore mine de se glisser sous le t-shirt de son fils, il va y avoir un massacre.

La cuisine est hors de question parce que ce soir, Séli a décidé de tester une nouvelle recette de tarte et il préfère encore marcher sur une mine plutôt qu’assister au rituel démoniaque par lequel elle transforme des prunes en gravier.

Au final, il se rabat sur la cave, où on n’est jamais à court de couteaux à aiguiser ni de pièges à démon à repeindre. L’idéal pour éviter les contacts interpersonnels. Les couteaux n’essaient pas de se bécoter, eux.

Au final il se retrouve plongé dans une inspection complète et exhaustive de tout son inventaire d’armes, avec nettoyage en règle de celles qui présentent le moindre grain de poussière. La tâche l’absorbe tellement qu’il sursaute lorsqu’un tambourinement timide se fait entendre derrière la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. » fait Bohort, une assiette remplie de ce qui semble être un agglomérat de cendre et d’entrailles dans les mains. « Séli m’envoie vous apporter un bout de tarte. »

« Oh putain. » jure-t-il dans sa barbe. « La connasse. »

Bohort lui offre un sourire contrit : « Je suis désolé. Votre femme avait l’air de dire que vous la mangeriez. »

« Ex-femme. »

« Pardon ? »

Léodagan se saisit de l’assiette et la balance sans cérémonie dans la poubelle de la cave. « Séli, c’est mon ex-femme. »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais… »

« On a divorcé il y a sept-huit ans, un truc comme ça. Le seul truc de notre mariage sur lequel on a été entièrement d’accord. »

« Mais pourquoi… hum… Désolé. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Léodagan hausse les épaules : « Pourquoi on habite encore ensemble, vous voulez dire ? »

Le sorcier hoche la tête. Avec un soupir, Léodagan continue : « Je sais pas. On n’était déjà plus un couple depuis un moment, c’est pas le divorce qui a changé grand-chose. Puis, dans notre milieu, c’est plus sûr de rester groupés. Comme ça, les enfants avaient toujours quelqu’un pour les surveiller. Ça nous a évité pas mal de mauvaises surprises. »

La partie méchante et cruelle de son cerveau a un peu envie d’ajouter _la dernière en date étant vous_ , mais il retient les mots avant qu’ils ne dévalent sa langue. Ce n’est pas vrai. Les sourires qui illuminent le visage d’habitude maussade d’Yvain ne sont pas une mauvaise surprise, pas plus que l’aide phénoménale que les sorciers leur ont apporté dans leur lutte contre Mevanwi.

« J’vous ai jamais remercié, non ? »

« Remercié ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour votre aide. Pour avoir aidé Yvain. Sa mère et moi, on n’est pas vraiment des affectifs. Ça a dû lui faire du bien de… je sais pas. Parler ? »

« Oh, oui… vous savez je n’ai pas fait grand-chose. Juste écouté. »

« Ben, c’est déjà bien. Moi, je sais pas faire ça. Je suis trop vite gonflé, alors je m’énerve et ça part en vrille. »

« La dernière fois, avec Yvain, ça ne s’est pas trop mal passé, non ? »

« Quoi, la partie où j’ai tellement fait le con qu’il a cru que j’étais homophobe ou bien celle où j’ai traité son copain de monstre ? »

Bohort pose une main sur son épaule. « Non. La partie qui a fait que quand je suis revenu, il avait arrêté de pleurer. »

Il y a quelque chose de paisible dans le regard de Bohort, une sorte d’immensité. Ça tranche avec l’air paniqué qu’il avait tout le temps quand il est arrivé. Sa main est chaude sur l’épaule de Léodagan. Réconfortante. Normal que les gosses se tournent vers lui en priorité.

« Honnêtement, j’étais aussi surpris que vous. Je pensais pas qu’une conversation entre moi et le gamin pouvait tourner aussi bien. »

« Mais je ne suis pas surpris. » proteste doucement Bohort. « Quand vous ne détestez pas les gens, vous n’êtes pas trop mal. »

« Ouais. » murmure Léodagan. « Vous non plus, z’êtes pas trop mal, quand je vous déteste pas. »

Ils restent quelques secondes face à face, le bras de Bohort toujours tendu entre eux comme un lien indéfectible. Léodagan se racle la gorge : « Vous voulez entrer ? Je dois avoir une bouteille qui traine… »

Le sourire de Bohort, bien que timide et noyé dans la lumière vague des néons du couloir, était plus lumineux que jamais.

« Avec plaisir. »


End file.
